


Утро начинается с убийства

by Ffn12, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Sex, Assault, Brooklyn, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Morality, Filthy, Forgery, Friends to Lovers, Gang Wars, Gangsters, Gun Violence, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Morally Grey Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Trauma, Violence, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: В 1933 году был отменен «сухой закон», преступность оказалась в тупиковой ситуации и больше не могла сохранять высокие прибыли. Самые расчетливые банды распространили влияние на профсоюзы, строительство и незаконный оборот лекарств.В 1938 году портовый Бруклин стал лакомым кусочком для контрабандистов и не лучшим местом для жизни. Люди выживали как могли.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Johann Schmidt, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 106





	1. Баки

Грохнул выстрел. Порыв раскаленного воздуха бросил Стиву на глаза челку, но он видел, как Баки, стоявшего слева, отбросило назад. Оборачиваться было нельзя. Перед Стивом в пяти шагах в окружении своих людей стоял Честер «Мясник» Филлипс. Обветренное лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции. Ни страха, ни удивления. Из-за спины Стива раздался сухой щелчок револьвера, и парень с винтовкой упал на спину. Из дырки между глаз потекла густая темная кровь.

— Убрать оружие. Стив, мы в расчете. Мой парень сглупил и поплатился за это, — хрипло сказал Филлипс.

— Сейчас здесь будет половина полиции Бруклина. Пришли мне записку, где и когда мы продолжим разговор. Не думаю, что мы в расчете.

— Твой парень жив, а мой нет. Берите его, — кивнул Филлипс и коснулся пальцами шляпы. Он отвернулся и пошел к выходу с пирса, двое громил подхватили труп под мышки и поволокли следом. Привяжут к ногам груз и в залив. Поминай как звали.

Стив обернулся. Баки сидел на заднице, все еще сжимая в поднятой руке револьвер.

— Гил, подгони машину! — крикнул Стив и упал на колени перед Баки.

— Кровью заляпает, новая, жалко…

— Бегом, чтоб тебя! — прибавил стали в голос Стив, склоняясь к другу.

Ходж торопливо застучал подбитыми железом ботинками.

— Что там? Плохо? Я не могу рукой двинуть, — сказал Баки.

Спереди рукав пальто был почти цел. Одна небольшая дырка с опаленными краями на предплечье не выглядела опасной. Стив заглянул сзади.

— Пуля была разрывной, Бак, — бесцветно сказал он, вытаскивая ремень из брюк и оборачивая вокруг руки. Сзади ткань пальто висела лохмотьями, насквозь пропитанными кровью. Стива замутило от металлического запаха и вида разорванной плоти. Черные куски ткани липли к темно-красной ране, белели осколки костей, серело что-то пористое и нитками висели оборванные сухожилия. Кровь толчками выплескивалась из раскрытой, чуть вывернутой артерии. Стив затянул жгут и бездумно зажал ее двумя пальцами.

— Я руку не чувствую, — повторил Баки, глядя вперед на темную воду залива. — Хорошо, что левая.

— Новичок был. Нервы сдали. Ты его аккуратно положил. Все будет хорошо.

Свет фар резанул по глазам. Ходж подогнал машину почти вплотную. Вдвоем со Стивом они помогли Баки подняться и усадили его на заднее сиденье. Стив устроился рядом, все еще сжимая артерию, скользкую и похожую на недоваренную макаронину. Баки откинулся на спинку. Дышал рвано и шумно.

— К Шмидту? — спросил Ходж, обернувшись.

— К врачу, идиот.

— Шмидт сказал явиться сразу после разбора, — сварливо буркнул тот, медленно трогая машину.

— К врачу, — почти зарычал Стив. Ему стало очень жаль, что пулю словил Бак, а не туповатый Ходж, у которого из способностей только и было, что мастерское вождение авто. Его даже другие банды звали на дело пару раз. Стив пожимал плечами и позволял ему решать самому: идти или нет. Ходж был глупый и жадный. Ходил всегда.

— Да понял я, понял. Что я Шмидту про опоздание скажу? Машину новую жалко. Крови натечет, как ее отмывать потом?

— Сначала ты ответишь передо мной. Газу прибавь.

Машина выбралась из темных доков на освещенную фонарями широкую Белт. Двигатель ревел, Ходж недовольно бурчал, закладывая виражи и почти не притормаживая на поворотах. Стив придерживал Баки. Тот запрокинул голову и выглядел пугающе бледным. Щеки казались восковыми, нос заострился.

— Бак, ты как? — осторожно позвал Стив. Кровь текла еле-еле, липко сохла на руках.

— Нормально. Не больно совсем.

— Хорошо. Не засыпай.

— Могу спеть.

— Придурок, — улыбнулся Стив. Голос у Баки был сильный, но в ноты он не попадал совсем и слушать было сущей пыткой. — Не спи. Немного осталось.

— Не сплю. Попить бы.

— Потерпи.

Баки тяжело вздохнул.

Через несколько минут машина, визжа тормозами, влетела в темный переулок и остановилась у невзрачного двухэтажного дома.

Стив распахнул дверцу ногой и, приобняв за здоровое плечо, потянул Баки наружу. Ходж сидел, вцепившись в руль и шевеля губами.

— Давай, Бак. Пять ступеней. Поднимай ногу, я тебя страхую, — сказал Стив.

Баки шел сам, он не мог облокотиться больной стороной, а Стив не мог перестать зажимать рану. Бледная до синевы рука болталась плетью.

Стив забарабанил в дверь. В горле першило от сухости. Дыхание сбивалось от волнения, и Стиву приходилось контролировать его, чтобы не свалиться с приступом. Баки прислонился лбом к панели и чуть не ввалился внутрь, когда она открылась.

— Раненый, док. Срочно.

Арним подслеповато моргал, суетливо поправляя очки. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы проснуться окончательно и отступить, освобождая проход.

— Принесли же черти. Нужно поговорить с герром Шмидтом о том, что я занимаюсь скорее научной работой, чем врачебной практикой. Сразу на стол кладите, мистер Роджерс. Готовьте материал, — поморщился Арним.

— Он в сознании, обращайтесь к нему, — буркнул Стив. Ему вдруг показалось, что штатный костоправ говорит о Баки, как о вещи или бездушном теле, и эта мысль больно царапнула.

Стив помог Баки сесть на стол и осторожно уложил, придерживая под спину. Рука повисла сбоку, Стив положил ее вдоль туловища.

Доктор не был готов к приему, и Баки пришлось устроить на голом металле.

— Дайте я взгляну, — Арним подошел, потирая руки, и плечом оттеснил Стива. Включив лампу сверху, он наклонился над пациентом.

Стив встал за головой Баки. Тот смотрел ему в лицо, часто моргал и кусал губы.

— Привяжите его. Я подготовлю инструменты, — бросил Зола.

— Прости, Бак, нельзя, чтобы ты случайно дернулся, — Стив присел и увидел свисающие с двух сторон кожаные ремни.

Дверь в операционную распахнулась.

— Стив, ну мы едем? Шмидт сказал явиться сразу, — сунул голову внутрь Ходж.

— Жди в машине. Заглуши двигатель, погаси фары.

— Надо бы ехать… — ныл Ходж, но поняв, что Стив на него не смотрит, все-таки скрылся. Удаляющиеся шаги было хорошо слышны.

Затянув ремни на бедрах и на груди, Стив снова встал за головой. Ремень через лоб он решил не перекидывать, а плечи побоялся беспокоить.

— Дай воды, — попросил Баки. На лбу у него выступил пот, налипли волосы. Стив убрал их. Кожа была холодной.

— Никакой воды! — крикнул Зола. Он подкатил столик с инструментами, достал металлический таз и со звоном бухнул его на пол. — Откройте мне правую руку до локтя.

Стив взял протянутые портновские ножницы и, зайдя справа, стал разрезать пальто.

— А моя шляпа? Ты ее забрал, Стив? Кажется, она упала, когда я грохнулся, — сказал Баки.

— Нет. Кому она нужна? Утром подберем.

— Жалко. Только третьего дня купил.

— Я куплю тебе пять штук.

— Что, перестанешь спускать деньги на шлюх и потратишься на лучшего друга?

Стив поморщился и отложил ножницы. Арним подкатил стойку со стеклянной бутылкой в держателе, трубкой и готовой к применению иглой. Баки не вздрогнул, когда она вошла в вену.

— Хорошо. У вас есть виски? — спросил Арним, снова наклоняясь над раной. Он взял скальпель и распорол рукав от плеча до локтя. Стив вздрогнул, хотел спросить, не порежет ли Арним Баки руку, но опомнился, вспомнив месиво сзади. Вряд Баки что-то чувствовал. На бледной коже зарозовела глубокая царапина. Кровь не текла. Арним, заглянув сзади, наложил несколько зажимов на крупные сосуды и поцокал языком. Он ворочал руку Баки, как кусок мяса, нисколько не беспокоясь о боли.

— Виски нет. Я заплачу за морфин, — полез в карман Стив.

— К сожалению, у меня его нет. Кончился.

— Стив, ты скоро? — снова сунулся Ходж.

— Гил, в машине есть бутылка Джека. Бегом его сюда! — крикнул Стив. Он положил ладонь на холодный влажный лоб Баки, второй рукой поглаживая его по щеке.

Тот лежал молча, обреченно глядя на Стива. Не спрашивал ни о чем, понимая, что дыры от разрывных пуль не бывают пустяковыми.

— Все будет хорошо, — снова пообещал Стив.

— Ты не уйдешь?

— Нет. Буду с тобой.

— Я принес, вот, — ворвался Ходж, — Ну, что? Скоро поедем? Ох, матерь Божья и святые угодники! — он посмотрел на левую руку Баки. Арним совсем срезал пальто до плеча и пинцетом выбирал мелкие кусочки ткани.

— Прочь! — рявкнул Стив. В глазах Баки заметался страх, граничащий с отчаянием.

Ходж вымелся, хлопнув дверью. Стив открыл бутылку.

Баки пил через силу, мелкими глотками. Виски тек по щеке за шиворот. Арним, отлучившись в подсобку, вернулся с блестящей пилой в одной руке и продолговатой палочкой в другой.

— Пусть зажмет зубами. Не люблю, когда орут.

Стив принял гладкую деревяшку и вложил ее Баки в рот. Тот закусил, в уголках глаз стояли слезы.

— Это будет быстро. Крепись, — сказал Стив, кладя руки ему на голову.

Арним примеривался пилой. Стив видел розовые края царапины, красную дыру от пули ровно посередине предплечья и фиолетовые разливы. Рука болталась на кожаном лоскуте, остатке трехглавой мышцы и неровном осколке кости. Спасать было нечего. Стив затаил дыхание, не в силах отвести взгляд от зубцов пилы. Зола прижал лезвие и дернул на себя. Баки вздрогнул всем телом. Стив надавил ему на лоб, удерживая. Пилил Зола неумело, грязно. Лезвие срывалось. Пару раз он задел Баки по ребрам. Стив уже собрался крикнуть на коновала, вырвать у него пилу и сделать все самому, когда рука Баки, соскользнув со стола, рухнула с влажным шлепком в таз. Тот покачнулся и звякнул о кафель.

— Все, Бак. Все, — шептал Стив. Баки был бледным. Вокруг глаз расползлись фиолетовые тени, белки покраснели и слезы катились без перерыва. Он крепко сжимал деревяшку зубами и отчаянно смотрел Стиву в лицо.

— Плохая рана. Не могу обещать, что избежим заражения. Я прочищу, обработаю карболовой кислотой и дам дозу сульфаниламина, но множественные осколки кости, волокна ткани… Вы должны понимать, — зацокал языком Зола.

— Док, — сказал Стив. — Я хорошо заплачу за работу.

— Тело крепкое, — потянул тот задумчиво. — Давайте попробуем мышечный релаксант, фенацетин и тромбоксаны…

— Стив, — позвал Баки, выплюнув деревяшку. — А ты забрал мою шляпу? Она упала…кажется…

Баки побледнел и сравнялся цветом с простыней. Взгляд метался по потолку и не мог ни на чем задержаться. Стива он не видел и, кажется, уже не понимал что происходит.

— Забрал, Бак. Колите, док.

Арним кивнул.

Дверь снова открылась.

— Стив, ну полчаса уже прошло. Нам надо ехать. Шмидт будет недоволен. Может, я один поеду? — Ходж глянул в таз и, зажав рот рукой, захлопнул дверь.

— Жди, Гил! — крикнул Стив, понимая, что с идиота станется уехать и наплести черти чего Шмидту.

Арним ушел в соседнюю комнату и звенел там чем-то. Стив положил ладони Баки на щеки.

— Уже все. Наложим повязку и можно будет отдохнуть.

Солевой раствор в капельнице почти кончился. Из культи медленно сочилась на стол кровь.

Стив наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Рука болит, — шепнул Баки. — Ты же не уйдешь? Не уходи, пожалуйста. Мне так жаль, я так подвел тебя, Стив. Не уходи. Я поправлюсь, я еще буду полезен. Не списывай меня. Я так боюсь, что ты уйдешь. Я хорошо стреляю. Хотя какой охранник без руки, но я еще буду полезен, — из горла вырвался всхлип, Баки тихо и отчаянно завыл раненым зверем. Губы дрожали, по вискам катились слезы.

— Не глупи, Бак. Ты нужен всегда, — Стив поцеловал его в лоб и выпрямился.

Арним вышел из подсобки. Он нес шприц иглой вверх и выглядел удивительно торжественно.

— Один маленький укольчик и никакого заражения крови, я вам обещаю, — приторно-ласково пропел он, всаживая иглу в вену повыше капельницы.

Баки широко открыл рот и захрипел. Глаза закатились. Тело выгнулось и затряслось крупной дрожью. Он свалился бы, если бы не ремни.

Стив в ужасе смотрел, как он бьется.

— Спокойно, мистер Роджерс. Все нормально. Это естественная реакция. Сыворотка действует на мышцы, вызывая кратковременные судороги, — сказал Арним, испуганно шаря взглядом по лицу Стива.

Баки и правда перестал дрожать и закрыл глаза. Стив слышал рваное дыхание.

Скользкий тип, Арним, всякий раз вызывал брезгливое желание помыть руки после встречи. Стив не доверял ему, но Шмидт, под которым ходила их банда, настаивал на пользовании услугами именно своего, проверенного врача, каким бы отвратительно непрофессиональным тот ни был. Стив обругал себя, что не обеспокоился поисками другого блатного доктора раньше. Нелегкая выносила их из стычек без потерь до сегодняшнего дня. Стив разжал руку, и скальпель, непонятно как оказавшийся в ладони, звякнул об пол.

— Я поменяю бутылку с раствором и займусь обработкой раны, — недовольно сказал Арним. — Вам незачем оставаться здесь.

Он зашел слева, ногой задвинул таз под стол и, взяв пинцет, склонился к ране.

Баки открыл глаза. Стив наклонился, чтобы он увидел его.

— Я останусь. Делайте свое дело хорошо, док. У нас много времени.

Стив положил одну руку на здоровое плечо, вторую на лоб Баки. Тот смотрел на Стива спокойно и устало.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, док, я вернусь, — сказал Стив.

— Принесете коносамент на новую партию лекарств, полагаю, — пропел Зола.

— Я убью вас. Привяжу к столу, принесу вашу новенькую блестящую пилу и отпилю ноги. По частям. Потом руки. И затем уйду, оставив вас истекать кровью в одиночестве. С пилой я обращаться умею, док.

Стив гладил Баки по холодному лбу, думая, как славно бы сложилась ночь, если бы пулю поймал Гил.

Арним снял жгут, позволяя крови немного вытечь и промыть рану.

Через пару часов он закончил, сшив края, наложив повязку с карболкой и перебинтовав культю.

— Теперь мне можно воды? — хрипло спросил Баки, но снова получил отказ.

— Я бы хотел оставить вашего друга для наблюдения, — сказал Арним, жадно облизывая его взглядом, и тоже получил отказ.

Баки был в сознании. Его не трясло и щеки немного порозовели.

Стив вышел на крыльцо. Ни машины, ни Ходжа не было. Выйдя из переулка, он подозвал мальчишку-газетчика, дал ему десять центов и записку для Дугана. Пацан умчался, забыв, что шел в типографию. Солнце уже вставало, окрашивая мокрую брусчатку золотым цветом. Ночью шел дождь, а Стив и не заметил. Он прогулялся до киоска и купил пачку Лаки Страйк для Баки.

Когда он вернулся, Баки сидел в коридоре на одном из стульев для ожидающих приема, прислонившись к стене и закрыв глаза. Стив сел рядом.

— Хочешь мое пальто?

— Нет. Ты же знаешь, мне оно на одно плечо.

— Я отвезу тебя к себе. Мне нужно будет встретиться со Шмидтом. Дуган побудет с тобой. Потом я зайду к твоим и скажу, что канат вовремя вировки оборвался и ящик упал тебе на руку. Ты останешься у меня, потому что я, как никто другой, умею делать перевязки.

Баки вздрогнул и, открыв глаза, глянул затравленно.

— Придется им сказать. Лучше сразу, — добавил Стив и погладил Баки по колену.

Со двора донесся автомобильный гудок. Они поднялись и медленно побрели к двери.

На квадратном земляном пятачке стоял блестящий намытыми боками черный катафалк. Из водительской двери выскочил Дуган, из пассажирской — Морита.

— Херово выглядишь, Солдат, — крикнул Дум-Дум. — Познакомился с моей сестренкой?

— Стерва она, друг, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Век бы не встречался.

— Закуришь? — спросил Джим, протягивая пачку сигарет и спички.

— Дерьмовая шутка для дерьмового дня, — нахмурился Стив.

— Я сяду спереди, — Баки осторожно сел на пассажирское.

Стив, решив, что вздремнуть даже десять минут не повредит, забрался на лежачее место в салоне. Джим сел рядом.

— Что случилось? С Филлипсом поцапались? Будет война?

— Не с ним. Мне нужно подумать. Ты сегодня должен наведаться на бондовый склад, узнать, прибыл ли груз из Бирмингема. Держи уши открытыми, — напомнил Стив и, повернувшись на бок, сунул ладони под щеку. — Потом поброди по кварталу: нам нужен хороший врач.

— Я понял. Что будет с Солдатом?

— Расклад не меняется, Джим. Дай мне отдохнуть.

Стив закрыл глаза.

Они познакомились с Баки в двадцать шестом году, когда Стив с матерью перебрался в квартиру подешевле. Подружились почти сразу.

Росли бок о бок, делили радости, печали и приключения. Внешняя разница стала очевидна в десять. Стив почти не рос. В тощих руках не было силы, в голенастых ногах скорости, зато в голове роилась тьма-тьмущая идей и хитрых ловушек для врагов.

Баки бредил оружием, жадно выискивал в газетах статьи о нем. Чаще всего это были рассказы о том, как хорошо вооруженная банда совершила налет на банк. Фото с места событий прилагались. Шел двадцать девятый год.

Баки ходил в военную гавань любоваться на корабли и мечтал как-нибудь стать свидетелем ограбления, увидеть работу Томми и набрать полные карманы теплых гильз. Стив шутил над ним, подмечая противоречивость. Баки не выбрал сторону, восхищаясь и бандитами, и военными в равной степени, но больше всего он тащился от их соседа, мистера Филлипса. Мужик тихо жил, тихо пил, работал в доках. Он вернулся с войны за океаном целым, один из своего отделения. Филлипс привечал мелкого Баки, рассказывал о войне и звал его Солдатом. Кличка прилипла.

В четырнадцать у Баки появилась первая девушка. Он начал заниматься боксом. Стив делал вид, что не завидует. Филлипс занялся чем-то темным и проводить время с пацанвой перестал.

Три года назад, в тридцать пятом, у матери Стива начался сухой кашель. Она долго откладывала визит к врачу. Немного позже Стив понял: она знала с самого начала, но не хотела пугать сына.

Стив не был готов ее отпустить. Он видел смерть, видел болезнь, но никогда не думал, что это может случиться с кем-то из его близких. В конце концов, их было-то всего двое.

От английских моряков он узнал, что в Европе появилось новое лекарство с непроизносимым названием, способное вылечить почти все. От насморка до паралича. Стив даже купил его в аптеке. Из-под прилавка, конечно. Крошечный пузырек белых кристаллов стоил пятьдесят баксов. Мама, работая в госпитале, получала девяносто в месяц. Ей стало легче. Кашель почти прошел.

Лекарство можно было купить у английских моряков дешевле, чем в аптеке, но сразу коробку. И ты должен был сам растаможить товар. Сложностей было две. Замаскировать нелегальное лекарство подо что-то другое и выписать на это что-то документ.

Баки поспрашивал ребят в порту и те, странно воодушевившись, скинулись деньгами. Позже оказалось, что препарат не только снимает боль, но здорово расслабляет. Стив нарисовал первый коносамент и заработал сто долларов с коробки.

Мама умерла через год, но без боли и дома. В ящике под кроватью у Стива лежало три тысячи долларов.

У Баки заболел и умер отец, оставив его старшим мужчиной в семье. Об армии речь больше не шла. Он сопровождал Стива, охранял его и получал половину от прибыли. Они так обнаглели, что стали писать в графе “получатель товара” что-то типа “Самуэль Пошелнахерсон” или “Уилбур Членоголов”. Это страшно смешило Баки.

В Бруклине полным ходом шел передел территории между бандами. На гребне мутной волны вдруг оказались два равных по силе противника — Честер «Мясник» Филлипс, поднявшийся на контрабанде нелегального алкоголя, и пришлый, совершенно беспощадный Иоганн «Череп» Шмидт, занявшийся торговлей живым товаром и рэкетом.

Честер помнил Баки, звал его в свою банду, а когда тот отказался, подарил ему первый в жизни револьвер.

Через месяц Стив попался. Его приняли прямо в терминале с поддельными документами на груз, и он сутки отсидел в департаменте, пока его не выпустили под залог, внесенный Шмидтом.

— Твоя свобода стоила десять тысяч долларов, — сказал он.

Стив собрал команду проверенных ребят и расширил ассортимент ввозимых товаров. Он много работал, заводил знакомства и не был так наивен, чтобы думать, что Шмидт отпустит его, когда долг будет выплачен. Получить свободу можно было только силой. Нужно было так ударить Шмидта, чтобы он не захотел возвращения Стива и Баки. В идеальном случае — убить. И в залив. Море все скроет.

Стив не знал человека, вызывавшего большую ярость и негодование. То, как Череп вел дела, как кидал партнеров, подставлял исполнителей, обращался с девочками вызывало глубокий протест и желание прекратить. Даже нелегальный бизнес можно вести по правилам, помня об уважении, но это явно был не метод Черепа. Он предпочитал втаптывать людей в грязь.

Стив не винил Филлипса в том, что случилось ночью. Старик был добр к ним с Баки и не был Господом Богом. Он не мог контролировать палец нового ссыкливого пацана на курке.

Баки… Если бы пуля прошла на пять дюймов правее, то разворотила бы ему грудь. Стив зажмурился. Теперь Баки станет слабее, потеряет часть привлекательности и обаяния. Свет ослепительной улыбки потускнеет, девчонки перестанут строить ему глазки, а Стив будет тем, кто позаботится о нем и никогда не отвернется. Стив прогнал гнусную, собственническую мысль. Он готов был принимать Баки любым — это единственное, что имело значение.

— Приехали. Просыпайся, — потрогал его за плечо Джим.


	2. Стив

— Большой С!

— Банально.

— Тощий малыш.

— Слишком прямо. Кличка должна внушать ужас врагам и уважение партнерам.

— Как «Мясник», например. «Солдат» тоже хорошая кличка, но не для главаря.

— Твоя-то удачнее, Дуган, — усмехнулся Баки. — Предлагаю Стив «Чистые руки» Роджерс.

— А вот это обидно, но я тебя прощаю, — сказал Стив, входя в крошечную спальню.

На тумбочке горела керосинка, окно было плотно зашторено. Баки полулежал на кровати матери Стива, Дум-Дум развалился на его постели поверх покрывала. Оба курили. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Удивительно неплохо. Как прошла встреча? — спросил Баки.

— Твои уже приходили?

— Да. Мама ревела, что портовый гудок. Бекка ее утешала, но ей тоже пришлось несладко. Дуган выставил их, сказав, что я должен отдыхать.

— Ты спал?

— Немного. Как Шмидт?

— Недоволен. Тебе и правда лучше бы отдохнуть, Бак. Я переоденусь и сварю бульон. Спасибо, Дум-Дум. Скатаетесь с Гейбом в Куинс? Он ждет внизу. Я не хотел бы, чтобы он был один.

— Думаешь, он опять напьется? Сделаем, большой С. Рад помочь, — Дуган поднялся, пожал руку Баки, потом Стиву и ушел.

Стив забрал у Баки окурок и пепельницу, отнес на кухню, снял пальто, переоделся и принялся чистить овощи для супа. Две вертикальные складки у переносицы не разглаживались ни на секунду. Баки, оставленный без курева и собеседника, почти сразу задремал и проснулся от поглаживания по руке.

— Поешь, пока теплый, — сказал Стив, кивая на исходящую паром тарелку на тумбочке.

Баки осторожно сел, опустил ноги на пол и взял ложку.

— Я забыл про твою шляпу, — оторвавшись от своей тарелки, сказал Стив.

— Неважно. Буду носить старую. Все так плохо?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Тебе нужно хорошо есть и много спать, Бак. Я хочу, чтобы ты как можно скорее вернулся в строй.

— Так точно, мой капитан! Есть и спать я смогу отлично.

Стив не улыбнулся. Он забрал пустую тарелку и, вымыв посуду, сел за работу. Оформление бумаг требовало концентрации внимания и аккуратности. Нельзя было заполнять документы из разных ведомств одним почерком и одними чернилами, слишком сильно давить на перо или выводить буквы ученически прилежно.

Забыв о времени, Стив оторвал взгляд от бумаг, только услышав звук шагов. Баки стоял в проеме двери и щурился на свет настольной лампы.

— В туалет схожу, — сонно буркнул он и пошел к двери.

Стив вернулся к работе. Он заполнил три декларации, прежде чем понял, что Баки еще не вернулся. Выйдя в коридор, Стив открыл дверь первой кабинки. Никого не было. Он потянул вторую и увидел перед собой широкую спину друга. Плечи были опущены.

— Ты как? Что случилось? — спросил Стив, протиснувшись внутрь и закрыв дверь. Он зашел сбоку и заглянул в лицо.

У Баки покраснели глаза, уголки рта дрожали, на лбу залегла скорбная складка.

Стив потрогал, боясь жара. Температура немного поднялась, но несильно.

— Вот же хрень, Стив. Вот же… — надтреснуто сказал Баки. Губы дергались, как будто он пытался улыбнуться через силу. Пытался быть сильным и смелым, пока внутри рассыпался и сил держаться оставалось на донышке. Внешнее спокойствие становилось единственным, что оставалось от него прежнего, и показанная слабость грозила растереть в порошок. Стив чувствовал что-то сродни, когда умерла мама. Ты должен быть сильным, иначе у тебя не останется ничего, даже самоуважения.

Он протянул руку и погладил Баки по щеке.

— Все будет хорошо.

— Шмидт нас уничтожит.

— Нет.

— А я не смогу тебя защитить.

— Я могу за себя постоять. Ты скоро поправишься.

— Я, как ящерица хвост, отращу новую руку? Стив! У меня, мать твою, руки нет! Я даже штаны расстегнуть не могу!

— Вот в чем дело… — Стив опустил взгляд. На Баки была майка в разводах крови и карболки и черные брюки с высокой талией и десятком пуговиц.

— Слушай сюда, Солдат, — начал Стив и расстегнул первую пуговицу. Отогнул пальцами планку, чтобы добраться до мелких внутренних пуговок. — Не нужно говорить мне об очевидных вещах. У тебя нет руки и другой не будет. Сопли распускать не время, и ты об этом знаешь. Если ты хочешь остаться в деле, придется привыкать стрелять одной рукой, жрать одной рукой и девок ласкать тоже одной. Ты понял? Я буду рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя, пока ты осваиваешься. Я никуда не уйду. Ты всегда был вторым номером в нашей бригаде, им и останешься. Согласен? - говорил Стив нарочито строго, не давая расслабиться ни Баки, ни себе в первую очередь.

Одну за другой он расстегнул пуговицы. Брюки держались на бедрах, но вот-вот собирались скользнуть. Баки не надел белья, и Стив видел завитки темных волос. Его окатило жаром, Баки возвышался над ним, но был таким потерянным и слабым, что хотелось обнять его и спрятать, но при этом распахнутые брюки волновали совсем не по-дружески, и голова чуть кружилась при мысли, что можно попробовать. Погладить живот кончиками пальцев, скользнуть ниже. Сейчас Баки не сможет отказать. Стив мотнул головой. Не станет от лезть в штаны к лучшему другу, когда тот разбит. Его грязные мысли — его проблема. Нужно было оторваться от соблазнительного вида и вернуться к работе. Давно нужно было найти девушку и перестать хотеть Баки, каким бы обаятельным тот не был и какими бы восхитительно порочными губами не обладал.

Баки смотрел в сторону и сопел. Быстро кивнул, пряча глаза.

— Обращайся. Я всегда помогу тебе, — закончил Стив, спрятав руки в подмышки.

Баки собирался, что-то сказать, но передумал и закрыл лицо рукой.

— Тебе еще нужна помощь? — учтиво спросил Стив, думая, что не хочет уходить.

— Нет. Дай мне пару минут? — глухо ответил Баки.

— Я подожду за дверью и провожу тебя в постель.

— Просыпайся, Бак, — сказал Стив, скользя пальцами по щеке Баки. — Нужно тебя вымыть и накормить перед тем, как я уйду.

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой?

— Нет. У меня дела в пакгаузе, это ненадолго. Потом скатаюсь на Манхэттен с Гилом.

— Возьми Дум-Дума, — Баки осторожно сел. Он посмотрел на обрубок левой руки и вздрогнул.

— Я брал его в прошлый раз. Поднимайся.

Баки свесил ноги с кровати и, опершись рукой о спинку, встал. Плечо ныло. Голова немного кружилась. Он еще раз посмотрел на перетянутый бинтами обрубок. Если не видеть, казалось, что рука на месте, что он может шевелить пальцами.

— Почему так мало воды? — спросил Баки.

— Не хочу намочить повязку. Садись на бортик, — ответил Стив.

Он заранее разжег печь, чтобы в кухне было не так холодно, снял доску с ванны и наполнил ее примерно на фут. Стив скинул подтяжки с костистых плеч и закатал рукава до локтя. Баки сидел и бездумно пялился на него.

— Помогу тебе раздеться. Подними руку, — сказал Стив. Баки послушался, и тот стянул с него грязную майку.

— От меня воняет?

— Да. Мы это исправим.

— Мне нужно новое пальто.

— Ближайшие пару дней ты будешь дома, оно тебе не потребуется.

Баки встал на ноги и стащил трусы, выданные Стивом перед сном. Они замешкались на секунду, меняясь местами, так, чтобы Стив, прятавший глаза, мог держать его за руку, когда он будет перешагивать через бортик. Баки подумал, что тому наверное неприятно возиться с ним, раз тот даже не смотрит.

Вода была горячей, чуть прикрывала бедра. Баки согнул колени и положил руку на бортик. Стив подвинул коврик, встал на колени и стал намыливать мочалку.

— Я бы и сам мог, а ты бы сварил кофе.

— Нет. Не дергайся.

— Ты не виноват в том, что случилось.

— Никто не виноват, — начал водить по спине мочалкой Стив. — Я куплю тебе пальто и найду другого врача. К Арниму мы не сунемся больше.

— Как скажешь. Может, я мог бы…

— Бак, я хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь и тренировался делать одной рукой то, что делал двумя. Попробуй зарядить револьвер стоя. Опусти ноги и откинься, — губы Стива сжались в линию, глаза сузились.

— Думаешь, я теперь бесполезен? — Баки закрыл глаза.

— Думаю, сейчас не время себя жалеть.

— Я не хотел бы, чтобы тебя убили. Ты слишком молод для этого.

Стив фыркнул. Он с силой тер Баки грудь. Тот дернулся, когда мочалка царапнула сосок.

— Я научусь, Стив. Ты прав. Шмит отвалит от нас. Рана затянется. Я смогу заниматься боксом, научусь прикуривать и заряжать пушку.

— И расстегивать штаны наловчишься, - странно усмехнулся Стив.

Баки вздрогнул как от пощечины, открыл глаза и сел прямо.

— Будешь попрекать меня?

— И мысли такой не было. Ноги давай.

Вода колыхалась. Рукав у Стива немного намок.

— У тебя колени будут болеть потом, — предупредил Баки. — Стив?

— Что?

— Ты не спишешь меня?

— Я уже говорил.

— Ты мог бы взять Дум-Дума вторым номером или Гила.

— Вот уж, — фыркнул Стив.

— Он послушный.

— И идиот.

— Спасибо за то, что ты сделал вчера и делаешь сейчас. Я правда очень благодарен. Если бы ты отправил меня к ма, я думал бы, что больше не нужен.

— Сколько еще раз мне повторять, что ты нужен? Что я не собираюсь никем тебя заменять? Бак, ну ты же не дурак. Думаю, тебе просто нравится слушать о том, какой ты важный, — Стив бросил мочалку в воду и посмотрел несколько секунд Баки в глаза, потянулся за ковшиком. Стив был напряжен, а о чем волновался понятно не было.

— Я думал, что все кончено, что ты уйдешь. Ты же такой аккуратный, такой брезгливый, — Баки наклонился вперед, чтобы Стив мог смыть пену со спины.

— Ты говоришь глупости и жалеешь себя. Подними руку, — Стив выловил мочалку.

— Ты брезгливый. Я знаю, мне-то можешь не рассказывать. Помнишь, мы мечтали, что заработаем денег и станем кутить по кабакам и борделям? Ходили в порт, смотреть на девок. Одна сказала, что отсосет мне бесплатно, а ты сможешь посмотреть. Ты сбежал в ужасе. Потом, когда деньги появились, мы снова пошли, и что ты сделал? Опять сбежал.

— Я понял, что меня не привлекают шлюхи, — Стив смыл остатки пены и, с кряхтением выпрямившись, протянул Баки руку. Тот ухмыльнулся, но оперся, не веря, что Стив и правда сможет его удержать.

Баки встал слишком резко, его повело, он сел на бортик. Стив придержал за плечо, внимательно заглядывая в глаза, а потом стал вытирать.

— Стив, а если бы я вчера умер? — спросил Баки, отводя взгляд в сторону.

Стив молчал. Повернувшись, Баки увидел, что он свел брови к переносице, губы побелели, так сильно он их сжимал.

— А если бы тот молокосос попал в тебя? Ты умер бы девственником. Неужели тебя это не расстраивает?

— Заткнись, Бак, — рассерженный Стив резко встряхнул чистое белье. Баки оставалось только просунуть ноги. — Не замерзнешь, пока мы будем завтракать?

Баки не чувствовал голода, но съел половину порции каши, чтобы не расстраивать Стива. После тот проводил Баки в спальню, подождал, пока он ляжет, и укрыл одеялом. Принес и оставил на тумбочке стакан воды, сигареты, спички и пепельницу.

— Я вернусь к обеду, а если нет — пришлю кого-нибудь.

Баки закусил нижнюю губу. Глаза защипало, в носу зачесалось, и он зажмурился.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Стив. — Никакого нытья.

— Нет-нет. Я не… просто… ты такой заботливый. Ты никогда раньше не заботился так обо мне.

— А ты раньше не был ранен так сильно. Не беспокойся, Бак. Все будет в лучшем виде, — он опустил узкую прохладную ладонь Баки на лоб, и тот шмыгнул носом. Перехватил кисть и прижал пальцы к губам. Стив вздрогнул, но принял благодарность, не став вырывать руку, а потом ушел.

Баки хотелось сделать для него что-то значительное и хорошее. Стив был его лучшим другом, тем кто всегда помогал принимать решения и поддерживал. Вот и теперь ситуация становилась все хуже, а он становился все тверже и холоднее. Баки был рад бы помочь ему, если бы он позволил.

В обед пришли ма и Бекка. Принесли тушеную капусту и пирог. Они обе рыдали и причитали, глядя на Баки. Его спас Джим.

На второй день Стив ушел, пока Баки спал. Он съел оставленный на столе хлеб, выпил молоко, сходил в туалет, умылся и достал из тайника револьвер. Привычно зажав ручку и нажав защелку, он дернул обрубком руки, чтобы открыть барабан. Цокнув языком, Баки резко дернул рукой в сторону, нажав защелку. Барабан откинулся. Теперь нужно было зарядить. Удобно было бы зажимать между колен, но как быть, если стоишь? Баки сунул дуло в рот, зажал зубами и зарядил.

Закурил, чтобы заглушить горечь оружейного масла. С куревом вышло проще. Стоило только углом рта зажать сигарету, другой стороной коробок и чиркнуть спичкой. Получилось с первого раза. Окрыленный успехом, Баки достал из шкафа брюки, натянул и стал застегивать пуговицы. Рубашка его вымотала, и он лег на постель в одежде. Плечо дергало и ныло. Самый край припекало. Бинт размотался, и Баки кое-как подоткнул край. Думая о том, что Стив вернется и похвалит его, Баки уснул.

Проснулся от звона посуды на кухне. Там тихо играло радио. За окном стемнело. На тумбочке горела лампа. На дверце шкафа висело новое черное пальто.

Баки снял его и осторожно накинул на плечи. Он вышел на кухню и покрутился перед Стивом. Тот закатил глаза.

Баки спал плохо, проваливаясь в дрему, и просыпался от любого звука: от собачьего лая или портового гудка, или громкого сопения с соседней койки. Баки прислушался. Стив чуть слышно охнул.

Шальная мысль, что Стива избили, а он промолчал, подбросила Баки с постели. Он сам не заметил, как оказался на коленях перед его кроватью. Молча сунул руку под одеяло. Стив лежал на спине. Баки скользнул пальцами от локтя к кисти и понял, что ошибся. Стив вовсе не был при смерти, Баки накрыл его пальцы своими на возбужденном члене.

— Я думал, ты ранен, — шепнул Баки. У него были широкие ладони, а сжав пальцы, он не доставал ребром не то что до лобка, даже до волос. Он чуть разжал пальцы, чтобы обвести большим гладкую головку.

— Нет. Не ранен. Все нормально, — ответил Стив.

— Я покажу тебе, как мне самому нравится. Наверняка ты так не умеешь. Можешь убрать руку?

Стив перенес ладонь на затылок Баки и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Спустя минуту тот почувствовал, что рука все сильнее давит ему на шею, и наклонился. Баки не успевал растереть смазку, она впитывалась в одеяло, дрочить насухую получалось плохо. Он откинул одеяло. Стив снова надавил ему на шею, и Баки, склонившись ниже, забывшись и потерявшись окончательно, поцеловал головку. Стив шумно выдохнул. Ему стоило усилий оставаться неподвижным, ноги подрагивали. Баки открыл рот и втянул.

— О Боже, Бак, — выдохнул Стив благодарно.

Брать в рот Баки не умел, но старался, подстегнутый удивленно-восхищенным тоном Стива, обычным, без тонн льда, впервые за несколько дней. Он не ругался, если Баки задевал зубами, взял за шею и направлял, показывая, что хочет замедлиться или нужно брать глубже.

Головка уперлась в горло, Баки сглотнул и постарался расслабиться, чтобы протолкнуть член. Девчонки из порта делали так без усилий. У него не вышло.

— Не надо, просто сожми губы, — сказал Стив.

Баки послушался. Стив крепче взял его за шею и толкнулся тощими бедрами. Убедившись, что все получается, он разогнался, вколачивая себя Баки в рот, скользя по языку и небу. У Баки сбилось дыхание, слюна капала на лобок, но он не замечал. Баки расслабил рот, и головка немного проскочила в горло. Стив опустил бедра и толкнулся снова. Баки задыхался, слезы покатились по щекам, он хрипел и стонал, ловя себя на глупой мысли, что ему, черт подери, нравится чувствовать контроль и силу, безумно приятно, что ничего не нужно решать, что пальцы на шее оставят синяки, что горло, наверное, будет саднить, а губы покраснеют. Нравится делать Стива счастливым, нравится быть полезным и нужным. Стив выдохнул и засадил со всей силы, кончая в горло, не давая распробовать даже вкуса. Пальцы на шее разжались. Баки отстранился и закашлялся.

— Черт, Бак, — Стив сел на кровати и положил ладонь ему на спину. — Ты как?

— Отлично, — голос Баки был хриплым. Во рту пересохло. Стив подал ему стакан воды.

— Хочешь лечь со мной?

— Мы не поместимся.

— Да. Можем потревожить рану.

— У тебя завтра будут дела?

— Да.

— И меня ты не возьмешь?

— Нет.

— Ну я хотя бы смогу тебе отсасывать, если не буду работать с тобой. Тебе понравилось?

Баки почти увидел, как Стив нахохлился и покраснел, то ли смутился, то ли разозлился.

— Да. Лучший отсос в моей жизни.

— Первый же.

— И лучший. Принести тебе еще воды?

— Нет. Пойду к себе.

— Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе.

Баки вернулся в постель, натянул одеяло по шею и уставился в потолок. Он трогал языком десны, прислушивался к ощущениям в горле, старался удержать во рту терпкий вкус. Случившееся было таким быстрым и пошлым, что казалось невероятным. Стив Роджерс, сторонившийся шлюх и избегавший приличных девушек, думавший только о работе, выебал его в рот. Невероятно. И кажется, Баки был не против.


	3. Череп

— Доброе утро, — сказал Баки.

Стив стоял у плиты и караулил ковшик с закипающим кофе. Он оставил расстегнутыми верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Галстук свободно болтался вокруг тощей шеи. Видимо, собирался на встречу с каким-то чиновником. Для них Стив всегда одевался как бедный, но опрятный юноша из приличной семьи.

— Привет, — отозвался тот, не поворачиваясь. Вскинулся и повернулся всем телом. — Бак, ты как? Я совсем забыл. Только утром понял, что нужно было сделать и для тебя что-то. Прости. Я был оглушен. Все случилось так неожиданно, больше на сон похоже было, если честно, - он потер затылок.

Баки пожал плечами и вышел в коридор, за спиной зашипело, Стив чертыхнулся. Когда Баки вернулся из уборной, на столе уже стояли две чашки кофе. Стив резал хлеб.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.

Горло першило, Баки не хотел смущать Стива хрипом. После пары глотков стало лучше.

— Я научился заряжать револьвер, одеваться, прикуривать и ссать самостоятельно. Могу я пойти с тобой?

— Прости, Бак, — Стив поднял брови и протянул ему ломоть хлеба. — Я еду в таможенный департамент, ты мне не понадобишься сегодня. Мне нужно встретиться с Мясником, но Череп придумывает какие-то дела для меня. Открыто не запрещает, но дает понять, что я сильно пожалею, если буду настаивать на встрече. Гил все время пасется вокруг. Уверен, он доносит Шмидту о наших делах. Я хочу сделать вид, что отстраняю тебя и беру его. Нужно несколько дней. Потом я загоняю его поручениями, а сам сделаю, что нужно.

— Уверен, что Мясник впишется за нас?

— Он тебя любит и должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Я удивлен, что он не прислал тебе фруктов.

Баки засмеялся, чуть не подавившись кофе. Чтобы старик Филлипс кого-то жалел и любил? Да ни в жизнь! Он всегда был грозным мужиком, а Баки просто первый додумался бегать для него в лавку за куревом и к бутлегеру за выпивкой.

Стив дождался, пока он успокоится, встал и подошел. Взял Баки за подбородок, наклонился и поцеловал. Прижался прохладными сухими губами. Темные ресницы опустил. Баки закрыл глаза, приоткрыл рот и коснулся кончиком языка.

— Ты не думаешь обо мне хуже теперь? — спросил Баки.

Стив отстранился и усмехнулся.

— Я хочу сделать это снова. Это и другие интересные вещи. Единственное, о чем я беспокоюсь — твоя рука.

От недавней холодности не осталось и следа. Баки остро ощутил, что Стив его любит, волнуется за него и по-своему защищает. Отстраненность была связана не с тем, что Стив вдруг стал к нему хуже относиться, а с напряжением и страхом, боязнью дать слабину и потерять контроль над ситуацией. Теперь Стив принял решение и приоткрылся. На душе стало тепло, спокойно и даже боль в обрубке руки чуть унялась. Баки притянул Стива за пояс и уткнулся лбом во впалый живот, низко склонив голову.

— Я так боюсь тебя потерять. У меня остался только ты. Все будет хорошо, Бак, - мягко, пряча смущение сказал Стив, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, лаская за ухом. Баки поднял лицо, посмотреть на растроганное выражение, а Стив наклонился и снова поцеловал. Неумело, но очень чувственно. Во всяком случае, Баки ощутил как в груди замерло и затрепетало, словно распускалось что-то нежное и прекрасное.

Стив отстранился, застегнул рубашку, накинул подтяжки на плечи, затянул галстук и надел пиджак. Баки молча наблюдал за ним.

— Что делать мне?

— Готовиться.

— К ночи или…

Стив замер с пальто в руках. Вернулся и поцеловал.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, но я говорил об оружии.

— Нас повесят.

— Если поймают. А этого не случится, потому что никакая полиция не сунется за такой мелкой рыбой в Бруклин. Когда все кончится, мы станем слишком большого размера, чтобы проглотить. Все будет хорошо. Многие хотят скинуть Шмидта.

— Хочу пустить ему пулю в лоб.

— Я скажу тебе, когда можно будет это сделать. Потерпи, Бак.

Стив поцеловал Баки еще раз, уже по-взрослому. Он быстро учился.

— Почему мы не начали раньше? - спросил Стив.

— Я ждал, пока ты созреешь.

Стив, хмыкнув, взял его лицо в ладони, прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Ты очень красивый.

Когда он ушел, Баки вымыл чашки и лег. Повалялся, глядя в потолок, закурил, потрогал пальцами губы.

Стив с самого начала был особенным. Он придумывал самые интересные игры, постепенно усложняя их и делая все опаснее. Баки нравилось делать то, что он предлагал. Однажды Баки перепрыгнул с одного дома на другой, потому что Стив спросил, сможет ли он. Проулок был футов шесть шириной, но когда возбужденный от страха Баки перепрыгнул обратно, Стив обнял его и сказал, что больше они так делать не станут.

То, что они сотворили вчера, напоминало их игры. Начать с малого и закончить темным и пошлым, грубым, порочным и опасным. Баки хотел этого и знал, что Стив сможет ему дать. Он всегда чувствовал чего хочет Баки, порой лучше него самого.

Затушив окурок, он достал револьвер из-под матраса и, откинув барабан, высыпал патроны на постель, чтобы потренироваться.

Примерно через час он услышал настойчивый стук в дверь.

— Мишка-Баки, открывай! Я принес тебе новости, детка! — орал из коридора Гил.

— Что тебе? — Баки прислонился к косяку.

Ходж окинул его долгим взглядом, каким мог бы разглядывать раздавленную машиной кошку.

— А ты неплохо выглядишь для того, кто собирается двинуть кони. Шмидт хочет тебя видеть. Прямо сейчас. Я тебя отвезу.

— Жди, — бросил Баки и захлопнул дверь у Ходжа перед мордой.

Шляпу, наверное, давно смыло в залив или ее нашел какой-нибудь грузчик, носил и радовался. Баки надел кепку, расправил козырек, одернул новое пальто и остался собой доволен. Револьвер сунул во внутренний карман, пустой рукав в боковой.

Ходж ждал его внизу в машине с включенным двигателем. Баки сел сзади.

— Пришлось менять обивку. Весь день вчера провозился, — пожаловался Гил.

— Чего Шмидт хочет?

— Не знаю, мне не докладывал. Ты уже забронировал место на Грин-Вуд?

— А ты? Мне кажется, болтуны дохнут раньше одноруких.

— Волнуешься? И правильно делаешь. Стив поручил мне зафрахтовать фидер и еще пару дел. А где фрахт, там и деньги. У кого деньги, тот и главный. Где твои деньги, Мишка-Баки?

— У портовых шлюх под юбками, — отвернулся к окну Баки.

— Да не расстраивайся ты. Найдешь себе другое дело. Калекам хорошо подают. Или сам можешь начать подрабатывать. Хочешь, я тебе передние зубы выбью для удобства?

— Захлопнись, Гил.

— Или что? Все знают, что старикан Мясник любит сладких мальчиков, а ты все вокруг него крутился. Он тебя выгнал, когда ты вырос, и ты прилип к Стиву?

Баки достал из кармана револьвер и приставил дуло к затылку Ходжа.

— Я попросил тебя заткнуться. Теперь ты меня слышишь?

Гил нажал на тормоз со всей силы, Баки бросило вперед, но целиться он не перестал.

— Смирись. Ты мясо. Тебя выкинут из дела со дня на день, — Гил смотрел перед собой и крепко сжимал руль. По виску покатилась капля пота.

Баки знал, что нельзя доставать оружие, если не собираешься стрелять. Он убил бы идиота Ходжа без колебаний, если бы не слова Стива, что он еще нужен для игры со Шмидтом. Пусть думает, что осведомлен о делах банды лучше Баки.

— Стив решит, что со мной будет, — сказал Баки и убрал револьвер.

Гил тронул машину, и они молча покатили вдоль залива.

Баки смотрел на далекий Манхэттен и размышлял.

В том, что Шмидт вызвал его, не было ничего особенного. Иногда он приглашал Баки к себе, ставил навытяжку в центре кабинета, а сам ходил вокруг и рассказывал о том, какие американцы жадные и недалекие. Совсем не то, что прогрессивные и аккуратные немцы. Баки боялся, что он специально выматывает его долгими пустыми разговорами, чтобы разузнать что-то важное о планах Стива. Он не говорил ничего кроме: «Я не знаю, герр Шмидт. Спросите Стива, герр Шмидт». Черепа это страшно бесило. Однажды он влепил Баки пощечину, разбил губу. Потом размазал пальцем по щеке кровь и обвел сжатые в нитку губы.

— Ты несговорчивый, но я найду к тебе подход.

Баки не знал, чем бы это все кончилось, если бы их не прервали в тот раз. Стиву он рассказывать не стал.

Может быть Череп хотел посмотреть на то, что осталось от Баки. В пересудах он, наверное, не только руку уже потерял, но и голову.

Машина въехала в мощеный двор. Офис Черепа располагался в двухэтажном кирпичном доме, принадлежавшем раньше торговой компании. С отменой сухого закона компания разорилась и съехала. Тяжеловесная махина, больше похожая на фабрику, чем на офис, выходила фронтоном на залив. Окна с задней стороны и боков были заложены кирпичом.

У подъезда курили несколько бойцов в черной одежде. Баки и Гил прошли внутрь.

— Босс занят. Ждите во дворе, — сказал секретарь, подняв на них брезгливый взгляд.

Гил стал протирать фары, а Баки пошел к лотку за сигаретами в квартале от логова. Когда он шел обратно, на него налетел мелкий чернявый пацан с забинтованной рукой.

— До свидания, док… ой, простите, мистер!

Пацан прыснул в сторону, кивнул Баки и помахал седому мужчине в очках, стоявшему на пожарной лестнице на втором этаже. Тот зажал в зубах сигарету и хлопал себя по карманам.

— Спички нужны? — спросил Баки.

— Если вас не затруднит, молодой человек, — согласился мужчина. Баки подошел и подкинул коробок. Мужчина прикурил и бросил обратно. — Премного благодарен.

— Вы врач?

— Не сказал бы. Скорее ученый, — мужчина выпустил облако дыма. — Но кое-что умею.

Баки кивнул и, сунув коробок в карман, пошел обратно.

— Где ты ходишь? — поджидал его у ворот Гил, приплясывая от волнения.

Схватил Баки за больное плечо. Тот повернулся и толкнул его. Гил отступил на пару шагов и оскалился. Они были во дворе. Вокруг ходили и стояли люди Шмидта, и Баки подумал, что пустит Гилу пулю в лоб, если тот посмеет открыть рот, как в машине.

— Мишка-Баки нервничает? Я, признаться, думал, ты сбежал. Испугался и заныкался в самую узкую щель.

Баки фыркнул и сплюнул. Гил как раз поднял ногу, и слюна упала на носок блестящего ботинка. Гил зарычал и бросился вперед, Баки перехватил его за рукав и дернул на себя, придавая ускорение. Шагнул в сторону и, развернувшись, пнул под зад. Гил потерял равновесие и приземлился мордой в капот ненаглядной тачки.

Курившие парни зашумели. Баки приподнял кепку, проходя мимо них.

— Сдайте оружие, — сказал секретарь.

Баки выложил на стол револьвер и прошел в кабинет. Там не было окон, но была вторая дверь. Баки не знал, что за ней, думал на запасной выход. На полу лежал ковер, на стене над массивным столом висел портрет усатого мужчины с узким лицом и дурацкой челкой.

Баки сделал три шага и замер, убрав руку за спину.

— Герр Шмидт, вы хотели меня видеть?

— Хотел, — кивнул Череп.

Он встал из-за стола и подошел к двери. Баки слышал, как повернулся ключ. Шмидт остался у него за спиной, сверля взглядом затылок. Сердце забилось чаще, но Баки постарался ничем не выдать волнения.

— Ты неплохо выглядишь для человека, только что перенесшего такую травму. Зола говорил мне, что вколол тебе опытный образец сыворотки. Она улучшает регенерацию.

Баки фыркнул. Рука не отросла, обрубок ныл.

— Разденься, я хочу взглянуть.

Баки снял кепку и пальто, бросил их на гостевой стул.

— Дальше, — сказал Череп.

С рубашкой вышла заминка. Верхняя пуговица никак не хотела покидать петлю. Баки прикусил губу и постарался не спешить, делать все так, как он делал дома.

— Брюки тоже, — раздалось из-за спины.

Баки снял ботинки и избавился от штанов. Остался в носках, трусах и майке. Непонятно зачем Шмидт сказал ему делать это. Может собирался отрабатывать одну из своих унизительных штучек? Баки морально приготовился раздеться догола и отвечать заведенное: «Я не знаю, герр Шмидт. Спросите Стива, герр Шмидт».

— Продолжай. Кто ты по крови?

— Ирландец, — буркнул Баки. Он подцепил майку на спине и стащил ее. Снял носки и выпрямился. Посмотрел на левое плечо. Бинты посерели, пропитались сукровицей и выглядели неопрятно.

— У тебя несколько имен. Какое настоящее? — Череп зашел спереди, встал близко и, коснувшись ключицы Баки, повел палец к бинтам. — Барнс? Джеймс? Баки? Солдат? Какое тебе самому нравится? Как тебя зовут друзья?

— Зовите меня Барнс, герр Шмидт.

Баки смотрел поверх плеча Черепа на дурацкие усишки мужика на портрете.

— Выпрями спину. Мне нравится Солдат. Я буду звать тебя так. Знаешь почему? Это имя самое простое. От него веет дисциплиной и порядком. Ты хороший исполнитель, ты сильный. Я хочу, чтобы ты работал на меня, — дыхание Черепа стало тяжелее, ноздри трепетали, глаза сузились.

— Я и так работаю на вас.

Череп отошел в сторону, достал из шкафа деревянный ящик и положил на стол.

— Взгляни, — подозвал он.

В коробке лежала металлическая рука. Матово блестящая, с кучей разнокалиберных пластинок, точно подогнанных друг к другу. С суставами в пальцах. Рука заканчивалась предплечьем с торчащими проводами.

— Знаешь, что такое протез? Новая немецкая технология. Образец. Культя вставляется в ложе, провода подключаются к нервной системе. Сервомоторы питаются от батареи вот здесь, — Череп ткнул пальцем в металлический бицепс. — Рука будет двигаться и слушаться тебя как живая.

Баки во все глаза смотрел на нее, забыв о страхе и отвращении. Это было самое красивое, самое технически совершенное изделие из всего, что он видел раньше.

— Батарея?

— Достаточно менять электролит и графитовые стержни время от времени. Ты сможешь делать это сам.

— И я смогу получить ее?

— Если выполнишь несколько моих поручений.

Баки нахмурился и отступил на центр ковра.

— Не связанных с вашей компанией. Личные просьбы людей, готовых заплатить за устранение мелких неудобств, — заверил Шмидт. Он захлопнул ящик и подошел к Баки. — Насчет Стива у меня есть другое предложение.

— Я ничего не стану…

Баки не успел договорить. Череп железной хваткой длинных сильных пальцев сжал обрубок руки. Там что-то лопнуло, отозвавшись у Баки в голове хлопком. Полыхнуло, затопило жаром и болью. Перед глазами заметались черные и красные пятна. Баки стало душно, он начал заваливаться вперед. Шмидт увеличил нажим, хотя, казалось, это уже невозможно. И дернул. Черные пятна слились воедино, и Баки провалился в темноту.

Он очнулся от боли. Странной, несильной по сравнению с прошлой. Саднящей и ноющей боли между ног. Баки заерзал, попытался приподняться, но ему надавили на шею, и он опустился щекой на ковер. Бинт пропитался кровью и стал ярко алым. Обрубок ныл и пульсировал. Между ног тянуло. Баки понемногу приходил в себя. Он понял, что на нем лежит кто-то и держит за шею, что от ритмичных толчков его чуть протаскивает по ковру и ворс царапает щеку. Его трахали в задницу, понял Баки. И тут же осознал боль. Тянуло и жгло от растянутости и натертости. Баки застонал.

— Честь — вот что имеет значение, — задыхаясь сказал Шмидт у него над головой. — У тебя нет ее больше. Нет достоинства. Ты не мужчина. Ты слаб. Я могу пользоваться тобой, как захочу, Солдат. Сейчас я хочу пользоваться тобой, как шлюхой. Когда мы закончим, я прикажу тебе облизать мой член, и ты послушно откроешь рот, потому что ты больше никто. Ты упал на дно. Никто не подаст тебе руку. Если кто-нибудь узнает — тебя забьют насмерть, засунут в задницу бутылку от виски, и будут пинать, пока она не разобьется. А твой дорогой Стив? Подумай, что он скажет, если узнает, что ты ложишься, как шлюха? Если узнает, что ты бывал у меня много раз без него? Он решит, что ты доносишь.

Баки ткнулся лицом в ковер и засопел. Он не хотел слышать, но слова падали, как камни, и он опускался все ниже и ниже в темноту отчаяния, мечтая снова потерять сознание и не слышать ничего. Череп отпустил шею, схватил двумя руками за бедра и вздернул Баки. Тому пришлось опереться грудью и локтем. Он все время заваливался в сторону, боялся повредить обрубок и ждал. Когда-то же насилие должно было кончиться. Шмидт вколачивался в него, задница почти онемела, боль немного утихла. Распирало, но больше не терло. По сбившемуся ритму и выдоху Баки понял, что Череп кончает внутрь него. Баки почувствовал себя ужасно грязным и рухнул на ковер.

Череп поднялся, обошел и встал перед Баки. Тот видел начищенные модные ботинки с белыми вставками и края наглаженных брюк.

— Сядь и открой рот.

Баки, словно в бреду, не понимая толком, что делает, сел. Перед глазами покачивался еще не опавший, воняющий дерьмом член в кровавых разводах. Баки открыл рот.


	4. Эрскин

— Эй, парень, — окликнул секретарь. — Забери свою пушку.

Баки пригладил волосы ладонью, медленно повернулся, взял протянутый револьвер и с третьей попытки сунул в карман.

Рука дрожала. Баки думал, как славно было бы выпустить пулю в лоб секретарю, вернуться в кабинет Шмидта и продырявить ему оба колена. Осталось бы еще три патрона. Баки разрядил бы их Черепу в живот, превращая нутро в кровавую кашу. Стоял бы и смотрел, как он истекает кровью.

— Проваливай. Не стой! — сказал секретарь.

В следующий раз Баки обязательно пристрелит его. Он слишком слаб сейчас и слишком сильно дрожит рука. Он не удержит тяжелый револьвер, и пуля уйдет в “молоко”. В следующий раз все будет иначе. И рука. Нужно будет забрать металлическую руку.

Баки вышел на крыльцо и, припадая на перила, сполз во двор. Он выглядел так, будто Череп избил его до полусмерти, и Баки боялся, что кто-то подойдет и почувствует исходящий от него запах спермы и дерьма. Даже запах крови казался не таким навязчивым. Из задницы подтекало, между ног было мокро. Хорошо, что длинное плотное пальто скрывало пятна на брюках.

Ходжа во дворе не было, а больше никому Баки не был нужен. Он вышел за ворота и побрел вдоль кованой ограды.

Подняться на второй этаж по пожарной лестнице было самой сложной частью задумки. Баки постучал в стекло. Как только за ним появился человек, он направил на него дуло и легонько качнул вверх. Открывай, мол.

Седой очкарик поднял раму, Баки, не отводя пистолета, перекинул ногу через подоконник. Вторая нога зацепилась за выступ, и он полетел бы вперед, если бы мужчина не придержал его.

— Сможете рану перевязать? — прохрипел Баки, сгорая со стыда. Неподъемный револьвер тянул руку вниз, она все сильнее тряслась. Любой сведущий человек уже понял бы, что выстрелить он не сможет. Баки скрипнул зубами от злости. Еще никогда он не был таким жалким, хорошо, что его не видели парни и Стив.

— Смогу. Уберите пистолет и раздевайтесь, — сказал старик. Он подошел к столу, убрал с него тарелку, протер полотенцем, застелил чистой простыней и отвернулся к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки.

Баки положил револьвер на край, бросил пальто на пол, расстегнул рубашку и застыл у стола.

— Вероятно, разошлись швы. Я промою рану и зашью наново. Давайте, я помогу вам лечь. Оружие не понадобится, но я могу оставить его рядом, если вам так спокойнее, — старик помог Баки забраться.

— Не боитесь, что я грохну вас?

— Молодой человек, я эмигрировал в США из Германии. Думаю, после того, что я видел на войне, я уже ничего не испугаюсь. К тому же вы не собираетесь меня убивать. Вам нужна помощь. Лежите, мне нужно подготовить инструменты.

— Как вас зовут? - спросил Баки, чтобы поддержать разговор. Ему казалось, что если в комнате повиснет тишина, он снова провалится в беспямятство и держался за голос старика, как за спасательный трос.

— Авраам Эрскин, а вас?

— Барнс. Там все плохо, док?

— Посмотрим, — вернувшись, старик склонился. Срезал бинты и обнажил рану. — Я сниму прежние швы и промою.

Баки почувствовал, будто в раздраженной культе закопошились черви, он бросил взгляд и понял, что док вытягивает зажимом черные ссохшиеся до состояния проволоки нитки. Баки уставился в потолок и глубоко, считая про себя, задышал ртом..

— Вы выбрали плохой район, док. Здесь опасно.

— Думаете, немецкий еврей-беженец может позволить себе что-то получше?

— Думаю, что услуги доктора стоят достаточно, чтобы оплачивать счета. Если вы не хотите стать блатным, конечно. Вы хотите?

— Нет. Ох, что за коновал отнимал вам руку? Знаете, то, что швы разошлись — большая удача. Тот, кто вас оперировал, не вывел дренаж. В ране полно гноя и жидкости. Вы не чувствовали? Остаток кости слишком острый, возможно придется поработать и над ним. У меня есть перевязочный материал, но нет обезболивающего. Придется терпеть. Сможете?

— Смогу, док. Делайте.

— Пока я не начал: за кем из ваших друзей или родственников можно послать?

— Зачем?

— Чтобы забрали вас.

— Я справлюсь.

— Хорошо. Поговорим об этом позже.

Баки отвернулся к окну. Стараясь отвлечься от бряканья инструментов в поддоне, боли и печальных мыслей, он прислушался к уличному шуму.

Врач распустил швы, подставил лоток и промывал срез раствором. Давление пропало, боль стала резкой, но чистой. Без примеси жжения и дерганья. Задница ныла, но не болела, осталось ощущение стянутой кожи. Хотелось помыться.

Баки слышал перекличку портовых гудков, шум машин с улицы и крики мальчишек. Удивительно, с каким равнодушным принятием он готов был попрощаться со всем этим. Шмидт не отпустит их никогда. Он будет издеваться над Баки и его близкими, пока тот не станет рабски покорен. Однажды он скажет ему: «Убей Стива». Баки приставит пистолет к светлому затылку и нажмет на курок. Если повезет, Стив даже не поднимет голову от бумаг и не поймет, что случилось.

Шмидт будет давить на все человеческое, что может остаться в гангстере. На честь, братство, любовь к родным. У Баки есть мать и сестры. Возможно, в следующий раз Череп решит надругаться над кем-то из них. Баки сжал кулак и нахмурился. Он не станет дожидаться, пока с любимыми что-то случится.

Нужно вывести своих из-под удара. Развязать Стиву руки. Даже если он говорил, что еще не пора, что нужно заручиться молчаливой поддержкой полиции и одобрением Мясника, Баки чувствовал, что время настало.

Череп велел Баки зайти к нему завтра за первым заданием. Он отдаст револьвер секретарю, а кольт уберет сзади за пояс. Войдет в кабинет и выстрелит, как только дверь закроется. Череп будет сидеть у себя за столом, а пуля оставит аккуратную дырку у него между глаз. Густая темная кровь потечет по лбу. Баки нужно будет действовать быстро. Он обязан успеть пустить себе пулю в рот, до того как в кабинет ворвутся.

Стив не узнает о его позоре и будет свободен. Мать и Бекки не будут в опасности. Парни позаботятся о них, в этом Баки был уверен.

Тучи разошлись, и стал виден кусок голубого неба.

Последнее желание. У всех смертников оно должно быть. Пусть это будет горячая ванна, сочный стейк и ночь со Стивом.

— Почти закончили. Я наложу швы и повязку. Как вы? — спросил док. Очки съехали на кончик носа.

— Отлично. Пошевеливайтесь, я не собираюсь валяться здесь весь день.

У двери Баки пошарил в карманах и нашел около доллара монетами. Этого было слишком мало за работу, и он решил завернуть к доку завтра, перед тем как идти к Черепу. Следовало расплатиться со всеми долгами. Подарить Дум-Думу обещанный ящик виски, Джиму отдать радио. Или нет, радио пусть останется Бекке, а Джиму он подарит пушки, которые не возьмет завтра. Новенький, нестреляный Стайер пистолет-пулемет, на тридцать два патрона. Сокровище, ждавшее своего часа, завернутое в промасленную бумагу и лежавшее в тайнике, больше Баки не понадобится.

Череп выйдет из игры. Его кусок нужно будет поделить. Наверное, бордели заберет Мясник, а торговые дела Стив.

Баки вышел на улицу. Его немного вело вправо, голова кружилась, но в общем чувствовал он себя неплохо. Небо расчистилось окончательно. Над стальной водой залива скользили чайки. Мимо ехали машины, шли люди. Сознание Баки стало ясным как никогда. Не осталось ни страха, ни жалости. Он ничего не чувствовал, кроме шального воодушевления, восторга от новизны и красоты мира. Решение было принято.

Баки зашел домой, наскоро вымылся чуть теплой водой, взял деньги из тайника, сходил в лавку, принес матери и сестрам мяса, овощей и шоколада. Посидев с ними около часа, поболтав и заверив, что все хорошо, ушел. Мать больше не плакала. Баки был весел и спокоен, она чувствовала, что ему хорошо, и не волновалась.

Стив вернулся в седьмом часу и застал Баки у плиты. На сковороде шкворчали два здоровых стейка, в соседней подрумянивались картофелины. Бекка помогла их почистить и порезать. Баки долго обнимал ее, перед тем как отпустить домой. Он дышал запахом ее волос и прощался, понимая, что это последняя их встреча.

На столе стояла бутылка джина и два стакана.

— У нас праздник? — спросил Стив.

— Да, — Баки улыбнулся.

Стив подошел и обнял его со спины, ткнувшись лицом между лопаток, и стоял так долгую минуту. За окном были темнота и холод, а в кухне тепло и уютно от живого желтого света и запаха жареного мяса. Баки отложил вилку и накрыл руку Стива своей.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, переплетая пальцы.

Стив молча потерся лбом и отстранился. Переодевшись, он вернулся на кухню и помог разложить еду по тарелкам.

— Бак, тебе не следовало самому сдвигать постели, — сказал Стив.

— На волнуйся. Я отлично справился и прекрасно себя чувствую, — ответил Баки. — Как прошла встреча в Таможенном союзе?

— Мне удалось встретиться с нужным человеком. Он сократит нам сталийное время и досмотр будет чисто номинальным. Думаю, мы без проблем вывезем все, что нужно. Ты знал, что члены Городского совета могут декларировать грузы как дипломатические? Без досмотра. Нам нужен человек в Совете.

— Как ты высоко замахнулся, — засмеялся Баки. — Может, ты сам станешь членом Совета?

— Нет. Лучше я сделаю им тебя. После того, как закончим с Черепом.

Баки вздрогнул, но Стив, кажется, не заметил.

— Ты серьезно настроен? Я о постели, — сказал он, подняв глаза от тарелки.

— Да.

Повисло молчание. Стив потянулся за бутылкой и налил им на два пальца каждому.

— Мы просто потрахаемся. Я вижу, что ты сомневаешься, строишь какие-то домыслы. Расслабься, это просто секс. Ты и я за закрытыми дверями. Никто не узнает, — сказал Баки и налил себе еще.

— Я беспокоюсь о другом. Что я должен сделать для тебя? — Стив нахмурился.

— Только то, что захочешь сам.

— Я хочу тебя поиметь, — Стив поставил стакан и откинулся на спинку.

Баки растерялся и отвел глаза. Он не знал, как реагировать правильно. Улыбнуться и промолчать или сказать, что согласен. В любом случае, было очень хорошо, что Стив согласен, но он не знал, как согласиться, чтобы не потерять достоинство. Ха! Спохватился о пролитом молоке.

Стив встал и, наклонившись к Баки, поцеловал его.

— Скажи мне, если что-то будет не так. Тебе еще в Городском совете заседать. Представим тебя докером, пострадавшим от жадности дельцов. Весь рабочий класс за тебя проголосует.

— Политик Джеймс Барнс. Уберем всех, кто знал Баки Солдата.

— В залив.

— Отличный план, мой кровожадный друг. Тебе придется взять в руки пушку, я один не управлюсь.

— В любой момент. Дугана сделаешь начальником полиции.

— А тебя казначеем.

— Тронут доверием. Я вас не подведу. Ваши деньги в надежных руках, — Стив театрально поклонился.

Баки засмеялся, и они еще раз поцеловались.

— Мне нравятся твои губы, — сказал Стив, и Баки не нашел что ответить, кроме как облизнуться. — Ложись. Я закончу и приду.

Баки послушно ушел в спальню. Разделся догола и забрался под одеяло. Стив на кухне гремел посудой. Шумела вода, льющаяся в ванну. Закинув руку за голову, Баки ждал.

Все у Стива будет хорошо. Утром он уйдет по делам, Баки позавтракает, зарядит оружие и напишет записку, где расскажет, что и кому хочет оставить. Вариант выйти живым из здания на набережной он не рассматривал. Баки мотнул головой, прогоняя жалкие трусливые мысли. Нельзя никого жалеть. И себя особенно.

Он сунул руку под одеяло, расставил колени и потрогал дырку. Палец легко провалился внутрь, не встретив сопротивления. Баки добавил второй. Протолкнул по вторую фалангу и прислушался к ощущениям. Напоминало врачебный осмотр, возбуждения даже близко не было. Он чуть развел пальцы, проверяя насколько широко сможет открыться.

Свет на кухне погас, и Баки услышал тихие шаги влажных ног.

— Где у тебя лежит вазелин? Под матрасом? — спросил Стив, присаживаясь на постель.

— Ты знал?

— Ты хранишь там все секреты, будто тебе десять. Новые бинты? Кто тебя перевязал?

— Я нашел хорошего доктора неподалеку.

— Я должен с ним познакомиться. Запиши для меня его адрес.

Стив запустил руку и пошарил. Через минуту он нащупал плоскую жестянку и, положив ее под подушку, лег.

Баки почувствовал его взгляд. Свел пальцы, но руку не убрал. Стив смотрел на него и не знал, где сейчас его рука.

Стив навис над ним и поцеловал медленно, вкрадчиво, неторопливо углубляя поцелуй.

— Я… — Баки хотел сказать, что любит, но Стив не дал ему отстраниться. Решив, наверное, что он не хочет слышать глупостей, Баки промолчал. Ему хотелось тереться, тыкаться головой в живот и грудь, гладить и прижиматься всем телом. Хотелось почувствовать тепло.

Стив приподнял одеяло. Он прижался к Баки справа. Положил ладонь на грудь, обвел сосок пальцем, царапнул ногтем. Поцеловал и нырнул вниз, сжимая губы вокруг. Баки засопел. Еще никто не вылизывал, не сосал и не кусал его грудь, но это определенно ему нравилось. Стив перешел ко второму соску и приласкал его.

Стив почти лег на Баки. Закинул ногу на него, обнял за ребра. Свободной рукой он нашел жестянку, но чтобы открыть ее, пришлось сесть. Зачерпнув немного, он опустил руку Баки между ног и вдавил два пальца внутрь, наблюдая за реакцией. Баки вздрогнул и непроизвольно сжался.

— Тс-с-с. Все хорошо, — сказал Стив, наклонился и поцеловал почти опавший член.

Баки снова вздрогнул. Он же так хотел этого, думал об этом, планировал. Почему теперь у него не стоит толком, в груди сжимается от страха и предчувствия боли. Это же Стив, он сможет стереть все, что было до него. Сделать лучше и правильнее. Баки знал, но расслабиться все равно не мог.

— Я готов. Это нормально. Давай, пожалуйся, я так хочу тебя внутри, — попросил Баки, отчаянно улыбаясь в полутьму. Взгляд Стива он не видел и прочитать не мог. Губы дрожали.

— Ладно.

Стив устроился у него между ног, набрал еще вазелина, размазал по члену. Баки приподнял бедра, опираясь на лопатки, придвигаясь ближе, мечтая о том, что страх пропадет, как только Стив окажется внутри. Баки не мог выкинуть из головы мысль, что Стив узнает, как-то поймет, что его член не первый у него в заднице сегодня. Он до боли закусил губу, сглотнул несколько раз, потянулся и погладил Стива по локтю. Слишком мало было прикосновений.

Стив приставил головку и надавил. Баки запрокинул голову и постарался расслабиться.

— Сильнее.

Вместо того чтобы наподдать бедрами, Стив стал гладить его по животу и бедрам раскрытыми ладонями. Руки были прохладными и шершавыми, но Баки стало хорошо. Отчаяние уходило, свиваясь в теплый клубок между ребрами, превращалось во что-то хорошее. У Стива были крупные ладони, большой нос, ступни и член. Несоразмерность тела делала его вечным нескладным подростком, пока он не открывал рот. Когда он говорил, то как будто становился выше и внушительнее. Он был твердо уверен во всем, что делал. Баки любил в нем эту однозначность.

Баки выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Стив надавил, и головка скользнула внутрь. Он замер. Баки дышал медленно и глубоко, стараясь сохранить расслабленность. Боли не было, но тянуло сильно.

— Все хорошо. Ты всю ночь собираешься быть таким медленным? — спросил Баки.

— У нас много времени. Будет эта ночь, за ней следующая и следующая, — Стив поймал руку Баки и поцеловал костяшки.

— Я очень тебя люблю, Стив. Выдери меня уже.

— У тебя не стоит.

— Это не значит, что мне не нравится. Ну, давай. Меня в сторону клонит, я не могу тебе подмахивать.

Стив одним плавным движением вошел до конца. Баки охнул. Он положил руку на низ живота, как будто мог почувствовать, как движется внутри член. Стив придерживал его за бедра. Движения становились резче, дыхание тяжелее. Баки оказался задницей на его коленях. Через несколько минут они оба взмокли и шумно дышали в такт движениям. Стив прижался и кончил с тихим стоном.

Баки закрыл глаза локтем и дышал ртом.

Стив наклонился к нему, поцеловал осторожно и убрал его руку от лица.

— Как ты? — спросил, сунув руку Баки между ног и потрогав раскрытую дырку.

— Хорошо.

Баки закинул руку ему на шею, поцеловал и уткнулся в шею. В груди клокотало, и глаза стали горячими от нежности и благодарности.


	5. Ходж

Баки лежал на спине, выглядел спокойным и умиротворенным. Стив поцеловал его, перед тем как выбраться из постели. Ему нужно было проследить за погрузкой, забрать деньги у капитана, оформить бумаги и отвезти долю Черепа в офис.

Он выпил холодного вчерашнего кофе, доел картошку, оделся и еще раз поцеловал спящего Баки.

В тесной проходной приемной царил полумрак. Секретарь еще не пришел, Череп был занят или делал вид, что занят, чтобы Стив мог припомнить все свои грехи, пока ждет. Сев в кресло секретаря, он обратил внимание на вешалку напротив. На одном крючке висел модный пиджак в клетку, на втором кепка. Серая с пуговкой сверху. Стив подошел и снял ее. Над козырьком в складке он нашел сигарету. Провел ногтем по потертости у левого края. Он десятки раз видел эту кепку на своей вешалке, на обеденном столе, на подоконнике и на Баки.

Стив надел ее, вернулся в кресло и, сложив руки на животе, стал ждать. Он попал в кабинет минут через десять. Череп писал что-то в гроссбухе, шуршал страницами.

— Оставь деньги и уходи.

Стив бросил на стол пачку мелких купюр, перетянутую резинкой, и отступил.

— Если ты ведешь учет, а ты его ведешь, то должен знать, что это последний платеж, — спокойно сказал Стив.

Череп развязал пачку и пересчитал замусоленные деньги.

— Я расплатился с долгами. Мое дело не зависит от тебя, я сам обеспечиваю прикрытие и договариваюсь с полицией. Зачем мне работать с тем, кто нарушает договоренности?

— Ты много на себя берешь, мальчик.

— Ты не трогаешь моих людей, я приношу деньги. Такой был уговор, — Стив опустил взгляд и среди узора заметил темное пятно крови. В одном месте оно было дюймов пять в диаметре, но пришлось на бордовый цветок и различалось с трудом. От него отходили смазанные росчерки и в некоторых местах читались круглые капли. Стив похолодел. Свежая повязка на руке у Баки, его забытая кепка, странное настроение вчера. Прокручивая воспоминания в голове, он вспомнил, каким отчаянным, послушным и нетерпеливым был друг вчера. Стив думал, что причина в болезни, в том, что он осознал близость смерти и не хочет откладывать то, что может кончиться не начавшись, но, оказывается, дело было в другом.

Стив сжал кулаки и зубы. Он свел брови к переносице и, наклонив голову вперед, посмотрел на Черепа, сильно жалея, что не носит с собой оружия. Для хорошей игры ему не хватало одной-единственной встречи или хотя бы записки.

Стив старался не поддаваться гневу и омерзению. Череп никогда не ценил людей, считая их расходным материалом. Не имеет значения, открываешь ты новый ящик с клепками или встречаешь новую партию ищущих хорошей жизни девчонок из Европы.

Стив почему-то думал, что Черепа интересуют только деньги, но тот протянул руку за не своим, и Стиву сильно хотелось эту руку отсечь.

— Проваливай! — бросил Шмидт и, сложив руки на столе, ухмыльнулся.

— Забыл кое-что.

Стив разжал кулаки и немного суетливо подошел к столу. Взял красивую дорогую перьевую ручку и занес, как будто собирался сделать пометку на чистой странице в раскрытой книге. Шмидт удивленно вскинул бровь. Стив, коротко размахнувшись, всадил острое перо в руку Черепа и надавил всем весом.

— Никто не смеет трогать моих людей, — сказал он.

Череп вскочил и второй рукой дал ему пощечину. Стив качнулся назад. Ручка отлетела под стол.

— Червяк! Я тебя в порошок сотру! — заорал Череп.

— Прямо здесь? Кто же будет договариваться для тебя с таможней? Или с полицией? Или с военными? Или с Мясником? Сдается мне, я тебе нужен гораздо сильнее, чем ты мне. Не смей лезть в мое дело, Шмидт, — осмелевший, возбужденный и злой до черта Стив наставил на него палец.

Череп скрипнул зубами, полез в карман за платком и прижал его к ранке.

Стив развернулся и вышел. Теперь действовать нужно было быстро. Он сбежал по ступеням и вылетел за ворота. Окликнул двух парнишек, достал из кармана блокнот и быстро написал две коротких записки. Выдав пацанам по доллару, Стив проследил, как они разбегаются в разные стороны, сверкая пятками.

По улице катил, сверкая натертыми фарами, синий Форд. Стив махнул и забрался внутрь, рядом с водителем, когда машина остановилась. Ходж коснулся двумя пальцами полей шляпы.

— Здорово, большой С. Ты давно на ногах?

— Гони на верфь.

— Это к Мяснику, что ли? Череп не велел к нему ходить.

— Ходж, ты на кого работаешь? Кто тебе деньги платит? Кто купил эту машину? — Стив так злился, что у него сводило челюсти. Терпения на несговорчивость и тупость Ходжа у него не осталось.

— Ладно-ладно. Ну что ты завелся? — Ходж тронул машину с места. — Закуришь?

Стив возвел глаза к потолку.

Было уже девять, на улицах появились люди и машины. Город проснулся, день только начинался.

— Нужно было свернуть на Колумбия Хайтс.

— Там перекрыто.

— Разве?

— Объедем по Нейви.

— Гилмор? Тормози и рассказывай, что происходит. Какого черта ты творишь?

Ходж сжал руль и насупился.

— Ходж, тормози, — сказал Стив.

Машина нехотя притормозила и свернула в первую подворотню. Они оказались в тесном проезде между двух кирпичных домов с решетками на окнах и бельевыми веревками, перекинутыми с одного балкона на другой.

— Ты же слабый, тощий астматик. Что в тебе такого, что все носятся с тобой, а, Стив? Почему я, тот, кто сильнее и быстрее, должен у тебя на побегушках бегать? Мне надоело. Я давно в этом бизнесе и смогу разрулить все по-своему.

— Ты можешь. Ты возил вчера Баки к Черепу? — терпеливо спросил Стив.

— Ага. Не первый раз уже. Какие-то свои у них дела, мне не говорили.

— Шмидт сожрет тебя со всем дерьмом. Ты должен быть умнее.

— Я уберу тебя и займу твое место, — тихо, скорее самому себе, чем Стиву, сказал Гил. Он убрал напряженные руки от руля и опустил обе в карманы.

Из правого он достал мятую пачку сигарет.

— Мы можем выйти из-под него и заняться своим делом. Ты соберешь бригаду, я помогу тебе со…

Договорить Стив не успел. Ходж вытащил из левого кармана выкидной нож и неловко, слева направо махнул. Стив дернулся, ударился спиной о дверцу. Ходж прижал правой рукой его голову за лоб к стеклу, а левой, зажав нож в кулаке, провел по горлу. Стив захрипел, закатывая глаза.

— Твою мать, опять машину отмывать, — чертыхнулся Ходж, толкнул свою дверь и вылез.

Он быстро обежал машину, открыл пассажирскую дверь. Сотрясающийся от хрипов и кашля, зажимающий кровоточащее горло Стив вывалился на усыпанную битым кирпичом и очистками дорогу.

— Сдохни, свинья, — Ходж пнул его в спину раз, другой и, сплюнув рядом, обежал машину и сел за руль.

Стив успел откатиться в сторону. Колеса с белой отделкой и тонкими спицами прокатились в десяти дюймах от лица.

Стив судорожно разевал рот, стараясь вдохнуть. Легкие сжало, как бочку стальной полосой, перед глазами прыгали черные мушки. Пальцы стали ледяными и непослушными, но он чувствовал липкую кровь на них и металлический запах. Вдох, выдох. Сначала нужно было заставить сердце биться не так часто. Дышать неглубоко, но равномерно. Вдох, выдох. День только начался, и он не мог умереть в подворотне, когда с Баки происходит что-то плохое.

Стив вспомнил, как Баки говорил ему о любви. В голове от слов взрывались фейерверки, как на четвертое июля, и в груди растекалась горячая гордость. Стив чувствовал удовлетворение, как будто в том, что красивый, честный и искренний Баки любит, была его заслуга. Глупость, конечно.

Несколько лет подряд Стив пытался найти в себе интерес к девушкам. Он целовался с двумя, но это было мокро и невкусно. Хотелось почистить зубы и выпить крепкого кофе. Однажды, пересилив себя, он пришел к проститутке. Она разделась, а он не чувствовал ничего, кроме жалости и брезгливости при виде тяжелых грудей, мягкого живота, круглых бедер и черного треугольника между ног. Заплатив за час, Стив ушел.

Рассказы Баки о шлюхах волновали гораздо сильнее. Можно было представить руки Баки под юбками. Можно было представить голого, взмокшего Баки. Стонущего и мотающего головой, стряхивающего липшие на глаза отросшие волосы. Стив перестал ходить к нему на тренировки по боксу. Слишком волнующей стала разминка и упражнения с грушей.

Он лелеял свои чувства. Оберегаемые, они пустили корни, выросли и раскрылись ярким бутоном пошлого и неправильного первого раза. Стив хотел целовать Баки в губы, а тот дал выебать себя в рот. Было странно и хорошо. Никогда еще Стив не чувствовал себя таким сильным и уверенным, как тем утром. Он боялся, что Баки сделал это из страха потерять место, остаться без денег. Не мог же Стив всерьез верить, что он любит его. Старался не верить, но сам не любить, не желать не мог.

— Я люблю тебя, Стив, — отчаянно, будто с подножки уходящего поезда, сказал Баки.

Стив вздрогнул. Как же он сразу не понял, что Череп угрожал Баки. Взял за яйца обещанием изнасиловать сестру или покалечить мать. И нежный, ласковый, верный, честный, считающий себя ослабевшим и ненужным, Баки придумал что-то ужасное, чтобы покончить с этим. Это объясняло визиты в офис и взгляд в сторону.

Сердце унялось. Дыхание понемногу выравнивалось. Кровь текла на пальцы. Стив лежал, свернувшись калачиком на ледяных камнях, сверху на веревках серые от старости простыни хлопали затертыми крыльями. Одна сорвалась и опустилась ему на ноги.


	6. Филлипс

Когда Баки проснулся, бледное, чуть теплое солнце стояло уже высоко. День выдался тусклым и холодным, выбираться из теплой постели не хотелось. Лениво потягиваясь, он вдруг вспомнил о Шмидте, вздрогнул, вскочил и потянулся за будильником. Было без четверти десять, а к одиннадцати он был обязан прийти в офис.

Баки выпрыгнул из постели и заметался по комнате. Нужно было зарядить пистолеты, написать записку, забрать деньги из тайника для мамы и дока. Задница заныла, культя вспыхнула болью, голова закружилась, и Баки опустился обратно на постель. Не так быстро, приятель. Он чувствовал слабость в последние дни, но не более. Время как будто замерло в момент выстрела, и он только сейчас начинал понимать, что произошло. Слишком насыщенные дни, чтобы осознать все перемены, но Стив был с ним рядом и это было хорошо. В операционной у Золы и вчера в постели.

Баки вздохнул и медленно поднялся, опираясь на спинку кровати. В кухне он нашел блокнот и карандаш. Не хотелось ни кофе, ни завтрака, и он сразу принялся писать. Времени было мало, записка вышла сухой и похожей на инструкцию.

«Стив, отдай мою долю маме и проследи, чтобы у них все было хорошо. Не говори им ничего. Скажи, что в порту была авария. Пусть Бекка пойдет учиться на курсы, как собиралась. Оружие отдай парням. Не наделай глупостей без меня, лады?!»

Маме он решил ничего не писать.

Каяться тоже не имело смысла. Если повезет, то Стив не узнает о том, что случилось вчера.

Баки оставил блокнот на столе раскрытым.

На сборы ушло почти сорок минут, пять из которых он тренировался в выхватывании кольта из-за спины.

— Сдайте оружие, — сказал секретарь. Баки выложил на стол револьвер и постучал.

Шмидт открыл и пропустил его внутрь, сверля холодными прозрачными глазами. На стуле сидел взъерошенный Гил, оттирая что-то с рук платком и бормоча себе под нос.

Баки постарался занять позицию как можно дальше от него. Может, получится перезарядить, пока тот поймет, что случилось, вскочит и метнется к Баки. Если у Гила нет ствола при себе, конечно. Ну, тогда Баки ляжет здесь же. Это входило в его планы, но не было главным пунктом программы. Шмидт запер дверь и встал у Баки за спиной. Он повернулся.

— Вы хотели меня видеть?

— Да. Сейчас ты получишь свое первое задание. Гил тебя отвезет, — сказал Шмидт. Он вернулся к столу. Быстро написал что-то на листке, сложил пополам и дал Баки.

Написано было «Ходж».

— Вы серьезно? — удивился тот.

— Приказы не обсуждаются, Солдат. Убирайтесь. Оба.

Уходить было нельзя, это ломало все планы.

— Я догоню тебя во дворе, Гил, — сказал Баки. Ходж поднялся и стал засовывать в карман платок. Тот не помещался, и он раздраженно дернул. Из кармана показался кончик сложенного листка. Может, это была и не записка с именем — «Барнс», но он решил именно так и пошел навстречу.

Гил был напряжен. Щека дергалась, брови то сходились к переносице, то ползли вверх. Увидев, что Баки двинулся с места и смотрит на него, он сунул руку в другой карман и достал выкидной нож. Короткое лезвие тускло блеснуло. Рукоять была в темных пятнах.

— Уже убил кого-то сегодня? — спросил Баки нейтральным тоном, готовясь к прыжку.

— Стива! — истерично крикнул Ходж и рванул вперед.

Лезвие просвистело совсем рядом с лицом. Баки легко ушел вправо. Гил крутанулся и ударил. Он бил слева, а с этой стороны Баки защищаться не мог. Нож вспорол куртку. Баки чуть развернулся, закручивая завязшее лезвие и ударил в челюсть снизу-вверх. Ходж отступил, вырывая нож и замахиваясь. Баки схватил его за запястье. Ходж подался вперед, Баки ударил его лбом в переносицу.

Гил зарычал, схватил Баки обеими руками, давя на культю, и навалился. Они рухнули на ковер. Ходжу пришлось отпустить его, чтобы замахнуться ножом. Баки махнул рукой назад и задел ножку стола пальцами. Что-то холодное скользнуло по ним. Металл. Баки не видя схватил это маленькое что-то, холодное и продолговатое. Подался навстречу заносящему руку Гилу, всадил тому в глаз и рухнул на ковер. Ходж завыл и замотал головой, выронив нож. Из глазницы торчал край ручки. По щеке текло прозрачное с красными прожилками. Из носа капала кровь.

Баки ударил раскрытой ладонью по торчащему краю, всаживая ручку глубже, и только тогда схватил упавший нож. Гил свалился в сторону. Тело дергалось в судорогах.

— Хотите, чтобы я добил его? — спросил запыхавшийся Баки. Сердце сильно бухало, в голове шумело.

— Хочешь пристрелить его из того пистолета, что у тебя за ремнем? Зачем ты принес его?

Шмидт зашел со спины и задрав Баки куртку, вытащил кольт из-за ремня. Он взвел его и приставил к виску Баки.

— Гил убил Стива сегодня утром. Хочешь знать, почему я приказал тебе убить его? Потому что я не люблю предателей, Солдат.

Баки закрыл глаза, чтобы не рассматривать распростертое на полу тело, не искать следы на руках, но свежую кровь на рукояти ножа он забыть не мог.

— Не верю. Стив бы не попался, — уперто ответил Баки.

Из приемной послышались голоса. Один принадлежал секретарю, а второй, тихий, хриплый и низкий, Баки не узнал. Стул с шумом отодвинулся, кто-то затопал. В дверь застучали.

— Только попробуй дернуться, — угрожающе сказал Шмидт.

Он повернул защелку и нажал на ручку. Дверь открылась дюймов на пятнадцать. Грохнул выстрел, и Шмидт кулем упал на спину с дырой во лбу.

Стив вошел и закрыл за собой дверь. Баки во все глаза смотрел на него и, кажется, улыбался.

— Твое первое убийство.

Стив сунул револьвер в карман пальто и упал на колени рядом с Баки.

— Ты как? — прохрипел он не своим голосом. На черном пальто не было видно крови, но Баки почувствовал ее запах. Горло Стива было толсто перемотано белой тканью с редкими багровыми пятнами.

— Нормально, а ты?

— Нужен врач. Уходим, — Стив поднялся и открыл вторую дверь. За ней оказался сортир, отделанный зеленым кафелем.

— Вот тебе и тайна. Я знаю хорошего доктора, совсем рядом. Стив, он сказал, что убил тебя, — Баки встал на ноги и пнул затихшего Гила. Щеки дергало: он то ли собирался смеяться, то ли реветь, и никак не мог понять, что же именно. Он попытался обнять Стива, но тот скинул его руку.

— Погоди. Я надеялся, что здесь второй выход. Не мог же Шмидт устроить логово без хода для отступления.

— Выйдем через парадный, как полагается хозяевам города? Что ты сказал секретарю?

— Чтобы поднимал парней в ружье, что на нас напали.

— Кто?

— Мясник.

Парни Шмидта занимали позиции у окон. Кто-то жался к стенам, кто-то метался из угла в угол. В суматохе на них не обратили внимания. Они вышли на крыльцо.

В открытых воротах стоял синий Форд с распахнутыми дверями. Из-за водительской выглядывал Дум-Дум с пулеметом Томпсона в руках и патронными лентами на плечах.

За оградой стояли машины Мясника. Люди укрылись за кирпичным ее основанием, ощетинившиеся парой десятков стволов.

Стив решительно двинулся вперед и остановился в центре двора.

— Тебе придется повторять мои слова. Все должны услышать меня, — сказал Стив, прижимая ладонь к горлу.

Баки кивнул. Он был готов к любому исходу и совсем не чувствовал страха. Шмидт был мертв, унес с собой тайну и все долги. Стив стоял рядом, и Баки собирался накрыть его собой, когда начнется стрельба.

— Вам незачем умирать. Вы все здесь, чтобы заработать для себя и своих семей немного денег. Кому станет лучше, если столько решительных мужчин не вернется сегодня домой? Шмидт не заплатит вам.

Баки повторял, переполненный гордостью и значимостью момента.

— Мы выйдем, а они нас постреляют. Знаем мы! Ищи дураков! — крикнул кто-то из окна.

— Вы видите меня здесь и видите моих людей за оградой. Думаете, они хотят положить меня? Мы все хотим жить и жить хорошо. Оставляйте оружие и уходите. Те, кто вернутся завтра, смогут работать на меня.

— Шмидт должен нам!

— Я заплачу тем, кто действительно работал. Сейчас я предлагаю вам жизнь.

Дверь распахнулась.

— Мы просто рабочие! У нас нет оружия, — крикнул кто-то из-за стены.

— Выходите.

За работягами и грузчиками потянулись конторские служащие с белыми нарукавниками. Люди выходили один за другим. Потом появился первый боец — рябой и невысокий человек с оружием. Он бросил дробовик у крыльца и прошел мимо них.

— Кажется, парни сегодня не постреляют, — сказал Баки. Стив усмехнулся.

Сзади грохнул выстрел. Не оборачиваясь, Баки прыгнул в сторону, заваливая Стива на землю. Над головой засвистели пули, застрекотал пулемет и зазвенели о брусчатку гильзы, басовито заухали дробовики и хлестко защелкали пистолеты. Стив безуспешно пытался столкнуть Баки.

— Вот же сука какая. В спину хотел вам стрелять. Ну кто так делает? — возмущался Джим.

— Не наши люди. Стив, ты представляешь, как мы удивились, когда заняли позицию, а тут подваливают люди Мясника. Вот это я понимаю, огневая поддержка. Мы, конечно, немного напряглись…

— Эй, под тобой лужа была!

— Да, иди ты! — Дуган толкнул Джима локтем. — Напряглись, но он сказал, что ты прислал ему записку, что вы договаривались.

— Так и было. Все схвачено, — прохрипел Стив.

Док Эрскин склонился над лежащим на столе Стивом. Рана на шее была неглубокой, но длинной. Крови было много, кожа побелела и отекла. Края раны чуть загибались, и если заглянуть внутрь, можно было увидеть белую ребристую трубку трахеи.

Баки не заглядывал. Он сидел на стуле и держал Стива за руку.

Джим и Дум-Дум принесли стулья из гостиной и расположились напротив, держа оружие на коленях, как школьники книги.

Баки было мучительно стыдно за то, что он прощелкал этот момент. Не подумал, что кто-то может зайти со спины, расслабился. Им очень повезло, что ни одного из них не задело, что Джим среагировал раньше рябого. Осколком брусчатки, отбитым пулей, Баки поцарапало щеку — вот и все потери. Ну и швы опять разошлись, бинты мокли, но это могло подождать. Стив чуть сжал его руку, Баки повернулся к нему и убрал челку со лба.

Он вспомнил о металлической руке, оставшейся в кабинете Черепа. Технически совершенный прибор мог стать его в любой момент, но нужно было приладить его. Найти мастера. Механика или врача? Баки не знал и решил подумать об этом завтра.

Спокойствие и вера вернулись к нему. Что было - то прошло, и концы в воду. Никто не узнает о том, что было, а если случится что-то новое - Стив придумает, как выкрутиться. Они будут прикрывать друг друга еще долго-долго. Теперь все в Нью-Йорке узнают, что есть такой парень Стив Роджерс, который завалил Черепа Шмидта, и с ним лучше не связываться. Баки купит новую шляпу и крутой костюм-тройку. В карман на жилете опустит золотые часы на цепочке.

Они будут ходить по дорогим кабакам, курить кубинские сигары и слушать, как томно поет полуголая певичка. И можно будет под столом положить руку Стиву на колено. Баки фыркнул. Боже, о каких мелочах он думает? Наверное, он слишком глуп, чтобы представить все, что смогут дать им деньги и репутация. Это ничего, потому что у него есть Стив. Поразительно упертый мелкий себе-на-уме придурок с большим носом и вкусным хером, прошедший полторы мили с перерезанным горлом, чтобы спасти его.

— Стив больше не «чистые руки». Это он завалил Шмидта.

— Все-таки «большой С»?

— Эй! — сказал Стив, Эрскин покачал головой с неодобрением.

— Сиплый Стив, — сказал Баки, разглядывая их переплетенные пальцы.

— А что? Охрененно гангстерское имя, — согласился Джим.

Стив закатил глаза, но явно остался доволен.


End file.
